The invention relates to a device for the evaluation of vibrations and a method for the evaluation of vibrations.
The vibrations are mechanical vibrations, for example, of a machine or a system. In wind energy systems or wind turbines, vibrations are measured by means of vibration sensors. A determined acceleration is usually compared with an acceleration reference value and a determined velocity with a velocity reference value.
Document DE 102010009941 A1 describes a method for the monitoring of wind turbines. In this case, vibrations of a rotor blade are measured with an acceleration sensor and the measurement values are filtered with a low-pass filter.